


Lucky Strike

by rantingprince



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rantingprince/pseuds/rantingprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La costumbre es infalible, y el tabaco también lo es.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Strike

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dumbassprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbassprincess/gifts).



Manuel fuma  _demasiado_. Cuando se acuestan, cuando no lo hacen, cuando lee el diario en la mañana, cuando termina de almorzar, cuando trabaja y en su descanso. Tiene constancia de que de vez en cuando fuma incluso en el baño, porque hay ceniceros desperdigados por cada parte de la casa.

La verdad, Martín cree que podría estar fumando  _todo_  el tiempo, de no ser porque los cigarros son  _caros_. Y es que, sería imposible que no lo supiera, si cada vez que suben, ve a Manuel mirar su cajetilla semi-vacía con nostalgia.

-…Putos impuestos.

-¿A cuánto están ahora? –pregunta el rubio, sin verdadero interés. Es simple inercia, a decir verdad.

-…Casi dos lucas las weás –por supuesto, la respuesta, también es una obra maestra de la inercia.

Martín se contenta con suspirar mientras siente el olor a tabaco subir suavemente.

 

También le constan los infinitos planes que los jefes de Manuel han ideado para distraerlo de su vicio. Incluso esas torpes propagandas, que el moreno ni siquiera mira cuando abre y cierra la cajetilla.

Quizá la primera vez que la miró seriamente, fue cuando hablaba de la impotencia. Martín recordaba con cierto cariño esa ocasión, sobretodo porque Manuel ni siquiera le había hablado antes de tirarse sobre él. Y la verdad es que, independiente de todo, había agradecido ese golpe bajo en la propaganda.

-Mm, supongo que se ve mejor que la _guagua_  –fue la  _brillante_  conclusión de su compañero, mientras encendía un cigarrillo distraídamente.

Martín solo suspiró, hundiendo la cara en la almohada.

-Tenés razón…supongo.

La verdad, no le molesta mayormente.

 

Con el tiempo ha aprendido a apreciar incluso el olor que el tabaco dejaba en las manos delgadas de Manuel. Porque gracias al cielo, por vicioso que sea, por caros que estén, el chileno no fuma  _cualquier weá_. Eso, hay que agradecerlo.

Y el olor continua incluso en su pelo, la verdad, a veces llega a creer que lo tiene grabado en la nariz. Aunque supone que eso no es posible, con el tiempo ha aprendido que en realidad  _le gusta_  el olor a tabaco que expele Manuel. Le gusta poder sentir la esencia de sus queridos  _Lucky Strike_  mezclada en su piel.

Martín no es un gran fumador, realmente, pero cree fehacientemente que besar a Manuel equivale por lo menos a fumarse la mitad de un cigarrillo. Y no es que tenga problemas personales con eso, a decir verdad.

Quizá podría decir que él es un nuevo significado para  _fumador pasivo_.

 _Supone_  que eso está bien de todas maneras.

 

-Hueles extraño.

-¿Qué? Weón, huelo como siempre –se queja Manuel, enarcando una ceja mientras trata de mantenerse imperturbable. A decir verdad, el argentino sale con cada cosa.

Sin embargo lo imperturbable dura solo hasta que siente la nariz de Argentina en sus manos, en su cuello, y luego en su pelo. Ahí todo lo imperturbable puede irse al carajo, mientras su rostro se enciende de pura vergüenza y sus maravillosos reflejos empujan lejos a Martín.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué te pasa weón?!

-Ya te lo dije. ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Te compraste un perfume? ¿Desodorante nuevo? ¿…jabón quizá?

-¿Huh? ¡No! ¡Imbécil! Deja de decir weás rancias o me voy nomás –gruñó el Chileno, rojo como un semáforo mientras volvía su atención a su libro, mascullando garabatos inentendibles.

Vaya forma de dar por terminada la conversación. Sin embargo, Martín difícilmente pudo concentrarse en nada que no fuera el olor de su compañero.

A decir verdad, y para completa incomodidad del moreno, la obsesión le duró hasta el almuerzo.

Y entonces,  _solo entonces_ , lo entendió. Sintiéndose repentinamente imbécil, por cierto.

\- ¿…Qué es eso?

\- ¿Mentas?

\- ¿…Y tus cigarros?

Esta vez le tocó a Manuel suspirar, torciendo un poco los labios mientras se llevaba la menta a la boca, con cierto rictus impaciente.

-…Mm, tenía una tos media rara. Creo que no fumaré por un tiempo.

-Pff, ya era hora, boludo –dice el rubio riendo para parecer aliviado, mientras piensa seriamente que quizá sea hora de comprarse una cajetilla.

 

Vaya momento para descubrir que Manuel lo había vuelto un adicto también.


End file.
